A controller for a vehicle seat that controls the position of the vehicle seat in the front to rear direction of a vehicle is known in the prior art. For example, non-patent document 1 describes a controller for a vehicle seat that moves (away operation) the vehicle seat in the front to rear direction by, for instance, 100 mm if conditions (away conditions) such as the gearshift lever being at the parking position when the engine switch is deactivated and the seatbelt having been unfastened are satisfied. Thus, the driver does not have to perform a special operation when exiting a vehicle. The driver merely performs an operation that is usually performed before exiting the vehicle to move the vehicle seat in the front to rear direction of the vehicle and widen the space between the vehicle seat and the steering wheel or the like. This improves the vehicle exiting property (i.e., the easiness for the driver to exit the vehicle). Then, when a condition (return condition) such as the engine switch having been switched to the accessory mode, the engine having been started, or the seatbelt having been fastened to the buckle is satisfied, the controller of the vehicle seat moves (return operation) the vehicle seat toward the front of the vehicle, that is, to the position prior to the away operation. In this manner, a wide space remains between the vehicle seat and the steering wheel when the driver enters the vehicle. This improves the vehicle entering property (i.e., the easiness for the driver to enter the vehicle). Further, the driver does not have to perform a special operation after entering the vehicle and before starting to drive the vehicle. The driver merely performs an operation that is usually performed before starting to drive the vehicle to return the vehicle seat to the position (driving position) prior to the away operation so that the driver can smoothly start driving the vehicle.